Who asked first
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: A sequel to Pretty Lady. It's been four months since Alex saw Olivia down at the subshop, and we all know that they liked each other, but what happens after? /FEMSLASH OliviaxAlex


**Hello, as I told you guys earlier, I just make this for my own satisfaction and shipping needs and sharing it to the world! So yeap~ I should seriosuly make a JulietxAlex fanfic too. :/**

**anyhoo, ENJOY~**

**I do not own the characters. Just the story. **

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alex stood up and shouted at the TV in front of her, bringing out her wand in the process. "HOW COULD HE?! I'M SO GOING TO TURN HIM INTO A FROG!"

"Alex, put down… the wand." Harper said slowly as she tried to calm her best friend down. They were watching Music Scene where Alex's love interest, Olivia, and the rest of the Lemonade Mouth were being interviewed.

"I can't believe she said she's dating Wen!" Alex huffed angrily as she sat back down on the sofa with a scowl on her cute face.

"I thought Wen was dating Stella?" Harper asked a bit confused.

"That's what I knew. Olivia said something about Wen and Stella having a mutual understanding or some shit like that" Alex said, glaring at the TV. Then her face softened. "Harp, what if they are really dating? What if this relationship thing with Olivia was really just mere close friendship?"

"Stop that! Stop thinking like that." Harper said as she looked at her bestfriend worriedly.

"We never really made it official. I never really asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, Harp. Nobody asked anything." Alex said as she looked at Harper with hurt and insecurity in her eyes.

"But the way you two have been acting with each other, everybody who saw assumed that you were together" Harper said.

"That's the problem. I ASSUMED." Alex said, giving emphasis on the last word, and sighed dejectedly, just then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller.

'Olivia(my angel) calling…' Alex stared blankly before she clicked the button that went directly to her voicemail and sighed.

"I can't believe they held hands like that." Harper said as she remembered the interview.

"Not helping, Harp." Alex said as she stood up from the chair and headed to her room.

"Don't think of making Wen into a frog now!" Harper shouted at Alex's retreating back. "or anything for that matter. You know what, just don't use any magic on him!"

* * *

It's been a week since Olivia's calls have been rejected. A week since all of Olivia's messages, 536 and counting, has not been answered. And a week of no Alex whatsoever. Olivia was getting frustrated, irritated and just plain grumpy to the point that she lashed out at her members. NOT a very Olivia thing to do. But a week of not seeing or even hearing of the girl she likes so much made her emotions go haywire.

"Hey, Olivia, why don't you get a month off?" Mo suggested. Olivia stared at her and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Go visit Alex and you know stuff." Mo said as she shrunk from Olivia's intense gaze and looked at her other band members for help.

"Mo's right. You should, you know, Alex and stuff…" Charlie said as he finished his suggestion with a low scared whisper. She felt Olivia's intense gaze burning through him.

"Yeah, they're right! I'm taking a break too, you know. Before our new album gets release and we go on tour again." Stella said as she smiled happily at Olivia.

"The manager said we can take a break for a few weeks.. and you know.. relax" Wen said as she sat beside Olivia and put his arm around her.

"hmm, maybe you're right." Olivia murmured, taking the suggested into HUGE consideration.

"Plus, I heard someone needs to ask a special someone some important question." Scott said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Olivia.

"Shut up, Scott!" Olivia said as she blushed furiously only for Scott to laugh at her.

"Just so you know, we already booked you a ticket back to New York." Mo said as she smiled at Olivia.

"Plane leaves at 9 am tomorrow." Stella added as she handed the ticket to Olivia.

"You guys~" Olivia said as she looked at the ticket in her hand and then at her band mates.

"yeah, I know.. We're awesome." Scott said which earned him some laughs and high fives around.

"Thank you." Olivia said truly grateful, "And also, sorry for lashing out on you guys. So not cool of me."

"Nahh, it's fine, we understand your Alex needs." Wen said as he stood up and went over to Stella and kissed her on the cheeks. "I mean, you don't get to work with the special person of yours beside you, it tends to really get on your nerves."

"Thanks, Wen. Thanks guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some packing and calling to do." Olivia said as she smiled gratefully at her friends and skipped out of the room.

* * *

It's a Saturday. And Saturdays are Alex's sleep until Sunday day. And yet here she is, under the soft cover of her mattress, getting woken up by someone. Alex stirred under her covers.

"Go away whoever you are." Alex said sleepily and drifted off to sleep again only to feel someone getting under the covers with her.

"My bed. Go away." Alex said as she pulled the covers closer to her body. This time someone hugged her.

"Mom, how many times have I told you to go away. Not a little girl anymore." Alex said still half asleep with eyes closed.

"Not your mom, Alex~" the person beside her said as she snuggled closer to Alex which alarmed the young wizard who bolted upright and glared at the person beside her.

"Olivia?" Alex said still glaring. Olivia smiled at Alex and sat upright.

"I missed you." Olivia said as she tried to scoot closer to Alex.

"ha." Was all of Alex's reply. Olivia frowned a bit.

"You didn't pick up your phone or replied to my messages. I thought you've forgotten about me." Olivia said the last part in a whisper. Alex's glare faded and she looked at Olivia with an I'm- guilty-but-I'm-worried-this-thing-between-us-is-just-friendship look.

"Sorry. I was…busy." Alex replied. 'busy thinking of you and our relationship. If we even had one.' She finished in her mind.

"oh." Was Olivia's reply. "My manager said I could take some few weeks off before we release our new album and do some tours again." Olivia said. "I decided to spend the time with you. Your parents asked me to stay over here instead of some hotel. They said I could room with you"

"My parents said that?" Alex asked as she raised her eyebrow at Olivia.

"Yeah, last night actually. I called them, since you weren't picking up my calls, and told them I'll be here in New York today and if I could visit you. Then they said that I should just stay here. No worries and all." Olivia explained.

"oh. What time is it?" Alex asked glancing around her room for the clock, which she threw or blasted somewhere else.

"2 in the afternoon." Olivia answered.

"ugh. Still too early to be Sunday!" Alex said as she fell back into her bed. "We'll fix the extra bed for you later."

"Extra bed? Okay." Olivia said sadly. "but for the meantime, can I get some sleep here? I spent the whole night packing and didn't get any sleep at all."

"Okay, I can help you unpack later too." Alex offered, her eyes slowly closing again.

"I would love that." Olivia said as she also fell back on Alex's bed.

"HmmmmHmmm" Alex replied slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing she heard was Olivia saying 'It's crazy how I missed you' and then snuggling closer to her and hugging her.

* * *

Olivia woke up to an empty space beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes from sleep and looked around the room. It was already dark outside, maybe around 6 or 7 in the evening. She got out of bed and decided to go out and look for Alex.

"Sorry Alex, the extra bed is with Justin." Olivia heard Alex's father said.

"What would he need that for?!" Alex asked irritated.

"Sorry Alex, but no bed and no magic whatsoever. You'll have to share your bed." Alex's mom said. Olivia thought 'Magic?' but then she decided that it's just some hypothetical term and shrugged it off.

"Mom!~" Alex whined before she sighed defeatedly. "Fine."

"I'll go get some extra pillows." Alex said as she walked out of the room. Olivia decided to make her presence known and walked in the room.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Russo." She greeted. "Have you seen Alex?"

"Hi, Olivia. Alex went to get some extra pillows for you." Mr. Russo said.

"How was your sleep? Dinner's going to be ready soon." Mrs. Russo said as she smiled at Olivia. Oh, how Olivia loved being in the Russo's household. She feels like she has a mom and a dad again.

"I slept good. Thank you again for letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Russo." She smiled gratefully.

"Don't be silly! You're always welcome here, mi ija." Mrs. Russo said as she laughed a bit. Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, it's just that, the past week, Alex hasn't been answering any of my calls and texts." Olivia said as she looked down at the floor. "Is she mad at me or something?" she asked. The two Russo's looked at each other worriedly.

"Olivia, mi ija. I think you should just talk to Alex about that." Mrs. Russo said.

"It's because of the interview at Music Scene." Harper said appearing with a tray of multi-colored cookies in her hands. "Rainbow cookies are done." She announced.

"interview?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you know, where you and Wen…" Harper said as she gestured with her hands. Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Oh gosh! Ugh! That was just. I can't believe. I'm so stupid!" Olivia facepalmed herself and began pacing.

"Hey, is dinner ready? I'm hungry." Alex said appearing on the staircase. She stopped mid-way and looked at the scene in front of her. Her dad, devouring himself with Harper's rainbow cookies, Her mom, slapping her dad's hands away from the rainbow cookies, Harper watching Olivia pacing while face palming herself.

"Hello, hungry daughter here!" She said as she pointed to herself. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at Alex who only rolled her eyes. "No food? Ugh. I'll just go out and buy me some sandwich at the late night bite then." Alex said as she walked quickly to the door.

"Alex, wait!" Olivia called.

"Later." Alex said as she slammed the door shut behind her without even glancing at Olivia.

* * *

Alex was eating at the late night bite while telling Justin the story going on between her and Olivia. After ordering her sandwich, she saw her brother sitting on the corner, smiling and waving at her. Turns out, Justin was here to visit her girlfriend.

"So yeah. I thought we had a relationship going on but turns out, not. And how can you visit your girlfriend and not your family?!" Alex said as she scolded Justin.

"I WAS going to visit you guys, but then I saw you buying a sandwich and here we are." Justin explained. "Have you even opened up a conversation about it to her?" Justin asked.

"No. all I've been doing since she came here is sleep and avoid her." Alex said as she sighed at her sandwich.

"Well, no wonder everything is unclear between you and her. Why don't we go home now. Talk to her, Alex." Justin said as he stood up from his seat with Alex following him. He smiled, "Let's go get you a girlfriend, sis."

Olivia waited for Alex in Alex's bedroom. Once Alex comes in, she'll make sure that she doesn't come out of this room until they cleared things out. She heard some footsteps outside, getting closer and closer and ALAS the door creaked open. Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her inside, closing the door with a 'BANG!' and situating herself in front of it. No way can Alex escape her now. She stared at Alex whose face is now kissing the mattress and groaning. 'Ooops!' Olivia thought. She didn't know her own strength.

"Damn, Olivia, maybe a bit softer next time?" Alex said as she pulled her face away from the mattress and stood up with her hands on her head. Alex turned around and looked at her 'harasser'.

"Sorry." Olivia said with a smile. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time. They stared at each other for a while.

"You go first." Olivia said still not walking away from the door.

"Okay. What are we?" Alex asked as she plopped herself on the bed with arms and legs crossed.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked a bit confused.

"Okay, change question." Alex said. "What are you and Wen?" Alex asked with insecurity in her voice. Olivia stared at Alex as if examining her. Alex bit her lip and sighed. "You know what, never mind. Stupid question." Alex said as she stood up from the bed with tendencies on walking away from the conversation.

"Oh no no no." Olivia said as she wiggled her pointer finger in front of Alex. "Sit." She ordered. "Me and Wen are just friends, nothing more." Olivia explained.

"But, what you said on your interview.." Alex trailed off.

"I was covering up for Mo! Her dad was there and he doesn't want Mo having any relationship with boys whatsoever." Olivia began. Alex looked at her as if she doesn't believe it. Olivia sighed, "I thought we've established the I like you, you like me part, but I guess I'm wrong."

"But the holding hands, the 'She's my girl' line and what about Stella! She's the one whose supposed to you know say that!" Alex argued now huffing cutely of pure jealousy.

"Well, it is an all of a sudden rescue, so Stella and the others are fine with it. It kinda became an inside joke between us." Olivia smiled when her phone began ringing.

"Hello?...Yes. Well. Wait, I'll put you on speakers." Olivia said as she fumbled with her phone. "Okay, go."

_"Hi, Alex! It's me Wen."_ Wen's voice blasted through the speakers of Olivia's phone.

"Hi." Alex greeted flatly.

_"I hope you didn't plan to kill Olivia yet. There's nothing between me and Olivia."_ Wen said as Alex shifted uncomfortably. _"But if you must know, Olivia here decided to lash out on us.."_

"I said I was sorry!" Olivia apologized again, now pouting.

_"haha, yeah, yeah. As I was saying, she lash out on us, because apparently, No Alex for a week makes Olivia a very cranky lead singer."_ Wen finished off.

"Really? Olivia, this Olivia, cranky? I can't believe it." Alex said as she looked at Olivia skeptically.

_"Oh, you should've seen her, glaring at everyone as if she hates the world for not having you around."_ Wen explained. Olivia blushed.

"I wasn't that bad." Olivia said.

_"Ohhhh, yes you were!"_ Stella's voice boomed from the background. _"And also you know, about the time when-"_ Stella was about to start another story of Olivia's crankiness when Olivia cut her off

"BYEEE STELLAAA" Olivia shouted to her phone and clicked the end call button.

"….."

"…"

"soooo, you get cranky when I'm not around?" Alex asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I told you Alex, I like you like a lot." Olivia said as she began moving towards Alex.

"oh. I like you like a lot too." Alex said as she watched Olivia stop in front of her.

"But seriously Alex, we must really stop all this nonsense that makes us act like this. I like you, you like me. So let's make it official…" Olivia said as she leaned dangerously close to Alex's face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex whispered-asked, afraid that her voice would disappear any second. Olivia pouted and backed away from Alex.

"I was supposed to ask you that." She said as she huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

"But I beat you to it." Alex smirked, finally finding her voice. "so, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Only if we tell the others that I asked you." Olivia said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I do." Alex said.

"You do what?" Olivia asked, now confused.

"I thought YOU asked me if I want to be your girlfriend? And I'm just saying my answer." Alex explained. Olivia beamed and squealed and tackled Alex in a hug.

"And this is why I can't get enough of you!" Olivia said as she showered Alex's face with kisses before kissing Alex fully on the lips.

"But between us, it was me who asked first." Alex whispered after they parted for air.


End file.
